


Set to Silent

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two missed texts have altered Rin and Haru's after-date plans considerably, but not totally.</p><p>Alternate description: don't wake Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set to Silent

Their kiss had gone on for about two minutes now, and what was supposed to be a small moment of farewell had turned into something with a bit more commitment to it, not that Rin minded. Haruka certainly didn't seem to, either, his arms around Rin's shoulders while Rin's were around his waist, their bodies flush as they enjoyed each other's affection.

The digital clock hanging on the wall read that it was ten til midnight, and the Samezuka dorms were utterly quiet. Some doors had light streaming out from under them into the dim hall, but most didn't, including Rin's. And according to Sousuke, Rin was going to have the dorm to himself tonight, as his roommate was planning on going home for the three-day weekend.

...so realistically, there wasn't really a need for Rin to say goodnight or goodbye to his boyfriend just yet.

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Haruka's, holding him just a bit closer as they caught their breath. Rin honestly couldn't remember just how they'd gotten here, so close and wonderful and honest with each other, loving and understanding...

Which wasn't to say that Haruka still wasn't weird. Haruka was fucking weird. He said weird things and did weird stuff, and his entire existence was just one big enigma of " _What_?," but...to Rin, he was absolutely perfect. The perfect rival. The perfect chance to test himself. The perfect partner.

The most precious friend he'd ever had.

And he felt all those emotions and more when he met Haruka's eyes. Clear blue, unclouded and sure, utterly beautiful and breathtaking.

"Am I going home?"

Haruka spoke softly, his voice not so much unsure so much as possessing a tone that sounded more along the lines of " _Are we going in or not_?" Rin laughed gently, his hand already reaching for the doorknob.

"Nah."

Haruka kissed him again as the door opened, the dim light from the hall just barely spilling into the dark dorm, and they fumbled inside, not embracing like they had been but still trying to stay as close as possible while shrugging off their jackets. The door fell shut with a loud ' _click_ ,' plunging the room into total darkness, and Rin murmured "One sec." He turned from Haruka and stepped toward his desk, knowing the room well enough to turn on his lamp without faltering.

Warm light burst through the room, and he immediately turned around, fully intent on picking up right where he'd left off with Haruka, but—

The two stared wide-eyed at the large lump that was lying on the top bunk, its back to both of them...breathing slowly...

... _being_ there.

. . .

Rin was frozen, mouthing the word ' _shit_ ' as he ran a hand through his hair. Finally, he gestured for Haruka to sit on the lower bunk, a finger to his lips afterward.

What the hell!? Sousuke said he was going to be out, so why was he here? If he was going to stay, he could've told Rin, texted him or something! Rin pulled out his phone as he sat beside Haruka, who was watching quietly, and saw that he had two texts. Both from Sousuke.

' _hey_. _plan's got cancelled_. _doing it next weekend_ '

' _i'll be home tonight_ '

. . .

And the small icon at the top of the screen reminded Rin that he'd forgotten to take his phone off silent after he and Haruka had gone to dinner after their movie...fantastic.

"Damn it, Sousuke" he said in a whisper, though he was really more frustrated with himself. Haruka just looked on, occasionally glancing up at the bedsprings that held Sousuke's mattress.

...well...now what? Was this goodnight? Was Haruka going home? Rin wouldn't have minded going out to Haruka's place, but God only knew how tired he'd be after the train ride. Not to mention the walk from the station to the house, and—

...ugh.

He turned to Haruka, conflicted in thinking about what it was they were supposed to do, but received no help from him. His jacket was askew, only halfway shrugged off, and his shoes were on the floor, one by the door and one a bit closer to the bed. A small tuft of hair was sticking up on the side of his head where Rin had been playing with it.

He looked great.

...damn it.

Rin turned away to glare at his phone, as if it were the one to blame for this predicament. Before he could do anything else, though, it was snatched out of his hands by Haruka, who opened up a reply to the text and started to type. Rin was shocked, but didn't stop him, only giving him the most baffled look. Finally, Haruka finished, and he passed the phone back to Rin wordlessly.

' _I don't want to go home_ ,' followed by the blinking cursor.

. . .

Rin glanced back over to find Haruka staring at him, still completely calm and neutral, before swallowing and tapping away at his keyboard.

So this was how it had to be for now. Passing the phone back and forth like two preteens talking shit in the back of a car without wanting it to be heard.

' _I don't want you to go home,_ _either_ , _but what do you want me to do_?'

Haruka's fingers brushed against Rin's when he handed the phone over, and he tried not to think about it for too long.

The phone was handed back almost instantly.

' _Pool_.'

' _We are NOT doing it in the pool_ '

' _(¬_¬)_ '

Jesus, they were getting nowhere. Rin didn't type anything else in response. He just set the phone down on the bed and put his head in his hands, struggling to think and getting even more frustrated as he heard the slow, rhythmic breathing of his roommate above him. All the while, he could feel Haruka's eyes watching him.

He heard a quiet rustle and looked up to see Haruka calmly typing again before passing it back to Rin.

 _'It's okay_. _I can go home_ , _if it's easier for you_.'

' _It's not about that_ , _it's_ '

. . .

Rin fought with himself; he hadn't let Haruka see yet, because he wasn't done. After a moment of confidence building, he tapped the rest of his message out and passed it over.

' _It's not about that_ , _it's that I really don't want you to go_ , _even though you should_? _I don't know_. _I'm sorry this happened_... _I want you here_.'

There was only so much time left for them, after all. Rin's acceptance to his university in Sydney had gone through and...well, the day's marched on. And he intended to make up for as much lost time with Haruka as possible.

Haruka stared at the screen before replying silently.

' _I want you_ , _too_.'

Rin scanned the words over about five times. Registering them calmly before putting the phone down and taking Haruka's hand. Their lips met, and it was enough to make Rin forget every problem he'd ever had. It was a soft kiss, gentle and quiet as they moved to be closer to each other. Haruka turned his hand over to clasp Rin's as Rin gently caressed his cheek. It was so warm, almost dizzying, his head swimming in the comfort and safety of each other—

—until a loud cough from above made them tear away so fast it was ridiculous, and they were completely frozen until Sousuke fell silent again. Rin's heart pounded, and he was breathing quickly, quietly. Haruka swallowed dryly.

"...we can't."

Rin enunciated just under a whisper, to which Haruka shook his head, crawling closer to him.

"We can be quiet."

"Haru—"

"Rin..."

. . .

He'd stopped. Haruka wasn't moving or saying anything anymore, but Rin knew what he wanted to do. Hell, any other night, and Rin would've been right there with him, but...now...

What was even worse was that he was trying to _justify_ himself and Haruka. Sousuke was a fairly heavy sleeper. How many times had he gotten up in the middle of the night? The event had been very seldom...and they would definitely hear him if he did wake up, so they could stop, if need be.

. . .

Haruka was on his hands and knees, on Rin's bed, staring at him, waiting for approval.

. . .

"..."

Rin grabbed his phone and carefully stood up, moving to turn off the lamp while knowing full well that he'd officially lost his mind. The room darkened again, and he used his phone's light to find Haruka back on the bed, who met him halfway for a kiss that was much more energetic than before. Rin stopped himself from getting carried away and held up a finger, signaling ' _one minute_ ' as he typed. Haruka was pouting, but he ignored it.

' _What do you wanna do_?'

The bright screen made Haruka's face glow, and Rin took this moment to admire him. God only knew what he was typing...

. . .

' _Sex_.'

Of course.

' _I know THAT_...'

' _(-_-)_ '

' _I mean anything specific_? _We just gotta be quiet_.'

Haruka stared at the screen before clicking the phone off, the room losing all light.

"Stop thinking."

And with that, Rin was pressed into the mattress, Haruka's full weight bearing down on him as they kissed. Rin's arms were around his waist, trying to follow 'orders,' as it were. He loved when Haruka got like this, all demanding and determined. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, wanting nothing more than to hold him and enjoy him, give him everything he deserved and more.

Haruka pulled upward slightly, focusing all pressure on Rin's hips as he rocked slowly against him, and in an instant, everything was bliss. Rin breathed slowly as he rolled along with Haruka, still holding him and kissing him, needing him.

They'd had sex before. Hell, they'd had sex _here_ before, but never with Sousuke right above them. It was weird, perverted, and probably a little fucked up, but Rin found himself caring less and less the tighter his jeans grew.

Rin motioned for Haruka to stop so he could adjust himself, as well as take off his shirt, their breathing excited but forcibly quiet.

He wanted to lose more clothing, but he also couldn't miss the opportunity to turn the tables on Haruka, pinning him down with a kiss. Haruka melted under him, arms going around Rin's shoulders, opening his mouth and accepting him as they regained their tandem.

Rin's hands drifted down Haruka's front, admiring every muscle before undoing his jeans. He needed to touch him. _Haruka_ needed Rin to touch him, so Rin did, gently grasping his boyfriend's length and stroking him. Haruka's hips twitched before relaxing, opening his legs a bit wider, already starting to thrust into Rin's hand.

Breathe. Just breathe.

Don't think about Sousuke.

Pretend he's not there.

Pretend _who's_ not there?

Right.

Rin kissed the corners of Haruka's eyes, his forehead, his lips, all the while stroking him. The most Haruka made in terms of sound were long, pleasured sighs and the occasional murmur of " _Rin_."

A loud clattering sounded through the room and they jumped, filled with terror in less than a second as they froze.

. . .

. . .

No creaking.

No coughing.

No nothing.

Rin brought himself away from Haruka and looked around, eyes adjusting to the darkness. What the hell had _that_ been!? His hand groped the edge of the bed until he reached the floor, and with a small sigh of relief, the question was answered.

His phone.

Rin picked up the device, its screen bright and glaring with his home screen, and slipped it under his pillow.

Now that _that_ was taken care of...

He turned his full attention back to Haruka, whose pants were halfway down, his boxers still on and thinly hiding an erection.

Rin took care of the clothes, pulling them off Haruka carefully and quietly before setting them aside. Haruka was completely bare now, warm and expectant of Rin.

It probably wouldn't be wise to actually have intercourse (the thought of shaking the bed frames and waking Sousuke was horrifying), but there was a plethora of other things they could do. So Rin got down between Haruka's legs and made himself comfortable, stroking him again and pressing his thumb against his slit. Haruka was arching again, keeping his breathing at a decent volume, trying not to moan.

It was a shame; Rin loved the way Haruka sounded when he came.

. . .

God, they just shouldn't be doing this, not here. The pool would've been better, but incredibly selfish. The locker room? It'd have been cold as hell. They should've just gone to Haruka's house. Having Sousuke less than four feet above their heads was unnerving...maybe they ought to—

"...wanna touch you..."

. . .

All thoughts on stopping dissipated, and Rin helped Haruka sit up, kissing him hungrily as he worked off his jeans. Why he was still wearing them, he had no idea, but to hell with it, they were coming off. Haruka was a little less careful with it, and the clothes fell on the floor in a heap as he started to jerk off Rin. He'd been hard for awhile now, so it was rather easy for him to start.

They clung to one another, Rin focusing more on his own voice than making sure was staying quiet. Haruka could handle himself just fine...and _damn_ , could he handle Rin. If it wasn't the quick pace of his hand, the hot breath in his ear, or the occasional kiss to the neck, it was just Haruka as a whole that made Rin completely dizzy.

He forced his breaths to be long and deep, fighting every hitch and moan that Haruka sought from him. He wanted it from Haruka, too, that breaking point. He needed Haruka to be loud (as loud as he ever got, anyway) and showing signs of enjoying himself. He seemed content now, but there was the ever-looming threat from above.

It wasn't like Sousuke didn't know. Oh he knew. He'd known about Rin and Haruka since middle school, before _Rin_ had even known. But there was a little thing called tact...

Clearly Rin didn't have as much of it as he'd thought prior, but he didn't care anymore. Not when Haruka's legs were wrapped around him and vice versa. Not when their hands were either clinging to each other's backs and shoulders or jerking each other off, their lips crashing every moment into a new mess of love, silence, and saliva.

. . .

...was Rin getting into this? He couldn't be. Getting caught would not only be humiliating and embarrassing, but completely shameful.

And yet Rin felt more aroused than he had in his entire life thus far, fervently working at Haruka as if he were trying to make him speak up, to which Haruka responded with a low hiss of ecstasy that shook Rin to his core, and warm cum spilled against his stomach.

...shit, he _was_ into this.

The next thing Rin knew, he was shoved on his back with Haruka between his legs. He could just barely tell in the dark, but Haruka looked rather pissed, his brows knitted together.

He took Rin into his mouth and bobbed, and the words " _Oh fuck_ " passed from Rin's lips before he could stop himself. He covered his mouth, half pleased ( _very_ pleased) and half terrified. His gaze was solely upward on the bedsprings, watching, waiting, squirming, muffling any and all cries or whimpers with his hand. Haruka hadn't gone down on him in awhile...he'd missed it.

But this was purely revenge.

Haruka took a moment to breathe, letting Rin's dick slip out of his mouth so he could stroke it, instead kissing at his thighs, biting certain points. He was too good at it, knew too much about what Rin liked, because Rin was quivering.

Fuck him. Bless him.

Haruka licked him upward, kissed his tip, and took him again, and Rin felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. It felt so good, _immensely_ good, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. It hurt to hold everything back; all he needed to do was let go, but it was like tightening a knot further and further.

He'd make Haruka pay next time. He'd be slow and tease the living hell out of him, until he was begging Rin to—

Oh God, thinking like that wasn't calming him down at all.

Haruka was holding his hips down, but Rin was still trying so hard to move, twitching and thrusting toward Haruka's mouth, wanting nothing more than to just give in and break the silence. His hand might as well have fused to his face by this point, and the tears started to flow.

It felt so fucking _good_ , though. It was agony, but what a wonderful agony it was. He clutched Haruka's head, trying not to pull his hair as he most likely would've ripped it out.

When he came, it was a moment of pure silence. He didn't moan or cry, he only froze, his entire body seizing for several moments as Haruka continued to blow him. His eyes were squeezed shut, wet with tears, and he'd resorted to biting his fist to keep himself at bay. It was over soon, and Haruka raised himself up, a tenseness in his jaw before a strong swallowing sound was heard.

Rin was forcing himself to breathe properly, no panting, no gasping. He could feel Haruka's eyes on him, and soon after, Rin could feel his arms around him, an intense warmth beside him, and they lied there, holding each other in still, quiet content for several long moments.

The feeling of Haruka's hand slipping under his pillow stirred Rin from what would have been the start of a very deep sleep, and the phone's light sprang to life, blinding them both.

"What are you—?"

Haruka put a finger to his lips and began typing. Rin braced himself, but thankfully, Haruka had had the bright idea of turning the brightness setting down before passing it off him.

' _Wanna shower_?'

' _I can barely stand_...'

' _Good_.'

' _Jerk_.'

' _It felt good_ , _right_?'

. . .

Rin didn't respond, flustered as he placed the phone between them and moved to get the sheets and covers. Haruka took the phone up again, a very small, satisfied smile on his face.

' _Are you running tomorrow morning_?'

' _Yeah_. _Wanna come with_?'

Haruka answered with a kiss and a soft "I'll go home after that."

"'kay...love you."

"Love you."

Rin grinned through the darkness and kissed Haruka again before slipping his phone under his pillow. From there, a long, peaceful sleep took them both rather quickly, so much so that Sousuke's phone buzzing with a rather long, accidentally sent text message didn't so much as stir them.

That would be for the morning to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed it, and no one else did it.
> 
> I'll be in the corner.


End file.
